The Life I Dreamed About
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: Stealth Elf's life is a little difficult but it's what she always dreamed. But she keeps getting captured by Drow spear men and women over and over again until finally they tell her a little secret that will change her life forever. After that will she continue being a skylander or be in that life she never knew she had? FlameslingerxStealthElf


_**The Life I Dreamed About**_

_**(Chapter 1) **_

_**(Stealth Elf's POV)**_

It was a beautiful day. To bad that it's too quiet. *Sigh*. I got up and brushed the sand of my brown skirt and looked around the beach. Usually someone is down here. Spyro, Hex, Chill, Fright Rider, Ninjini, Persephone(When not giving upgrades), Whirlwind, Sonic boom, Zap, Flashwing, My crush Flameslinger, And some others. I bet everyone is getting ready for the dance and the festival. There's a dance and a festival in a few days. It's just a celebration for nothing. Just to have fun. The dance is after the festival. And I'm not going to either.

"Hey, Stealth Elf!" Someone called out to me.

I looked behind me and saw a crystal dragon walking towards me. Flashwing!

"Hey, Flashy. What's up?" I said as I waved.

"Ugh! Stop calling me Flashy! And the sky is up. I have no idea why everyone keeps saying that. The sky is up. Don't they know that? Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to the festival or the dance. Or both?" She said as she gave me a look.

Flashwing hates when everyone calls her flashy. It's funny though. And she don't understand what we mean by 'What's up'. And this is the 11th time a skylander asked if I was going to the dance or festival. Mostly it's boys asking me to be their date. Hell no.

"Sorry, Flash. I'm not going."

"Well that's to bad. I was hoping for a friend to come with me. Well can you help me pick which bow will look great with my shiny crystals? They are going to be extra shiny."

"If it's between dark purple, light purple, and light pink...pick light purple."

"Oh wow...uhh...Thanks Stealth."

"Your welcome."

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You can hang with me."

"No thanks. I'm just going to stay home."

"Wow. Party pooper. That sounds boring. Won't you be lonely?"

"Umm...I guess but I don't want to go to the festival or dance."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"No male asked you out? Well no male asked me and I'm still going."

Wow. That's surprising. I thought Bash would ask her out. He totally has a crush on her.

"No, it's not that. A lot of boys asked me but I rejected them. I just don't want to go."

"Do you like parties, festivals, and dances? Cause mostly when there mentioned you just want to stay home all the damn time."

"No...Well...Yes...Kinda...I'm just not a party elf. I can't dance either."

"So? A lot of skylanders can't dance! Like TriggerHappy for example."

"Thanks for trying, Flash, but I will stay home."

I waved bye to Flashwing and I left. I walked home until Flameslinger, Hex, and Fright Rider showed up.

"Hey, Stealth!" Flame yelled.

"Hey, Flameslinger." I called back.

"Are you going to the dance or festival with someone? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Flame said as he gave me a couple of flowers.

I blushed but gave him back the flowers.

"Sorry, Flame. I'm not going. I'm staying home like usual."

"Oh come on. It will be fun."

"Sorry, Flame. I said I'm not going. No is no."

"Oh...ok then...I-I guess I'll be seeing you..."

Flameslinger slowly walked away. Hex whispered something in Fright Rider's ear and walked towards me. Rider helped Flameslinger on Fright and they rode away.

"W-What? Hex, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and continue walking home."

"How did you know I was walking home?"

"I thought that's where you would be sticking your ass at this time. Now walk!"

We walked home and she pushed me inside. She closed the door and she pushed me up stairs and into my room.

"H-Hex! Stop!" I yelled.

She stopped and looked through my clothing.

"Hex?! What the hell?!"

"Ugh. Do you have anything else than your ninja outfits?"

"Y-Yes and stop looking through my clothes! Why are you doing this?!"

"I have been your best friend for years and you never go to parties! This year is going to change! You are going with Flame! I know you two have crushes on eachother and this year he is going to try to ask you out but then the festival and dance popped out and he was hoping you'll be his date so he can ask you out and hopefully kiss you and yes I have said his plan out load and yes he is probably going to kill me later."

I blushed.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"But I don't want to go."

"You never do. But your going this time!"

I sighed as she still went through my closet and dressers.

"H'mmm this is great for the festival but I'll have to make a dress for the dance."

"What?! I have to go to both?!"

"Yup. Oh come on. It'll be fun. You are one party pooper, Elf."

"Yes I am...Oh hell! Don't make me wear that!"

"What? It's just your brown shirt just with no straps and a short black skirt. Any ways you wear stuff kinda like this. Like you showing your stomach."

"This is different! I'll look weird in that...And we are going to a festival! That means games and rides. That skirt is too short."

"Don't worry, Stealth. Why don't you try it on?"

I huffed as she handed me the shirt and skirt. I ran into the bathroom and changed. When I finished I looked into the bathroom mirror and blushed. Well I'll be damned...I told her I would look weird...Ugh...What kinda taste does Hex have? Ugh. I walked out slowly and she smiled.

"See! You look sexy! Ok change back! Then I'll show you the dress you're wearing for the dance that I made with my magic! It was so quick and it'll look great on you!"

I made a face but I went back into the bathroom and changed into my normal ninja outfit. If Hex wasn't careful I'll go all ninja on her. I looked into the mirror. Much, Much better! I got out and she made a smile that reads 'trouble'. Thats all she is. Trouble. She showed me a brown dress. It was like a two piece. The top without straps and it shows the stomach and then a skirt.

"I have to wear that to the dance? I don't know..."

"Yes you have to wear it! You'll look cute! Don't worry!"

I sighed. She put the dress up and my outfit.

"I'll see you later, Stealth. I need to go. I'll pick you up for the festival in a few days. Then after the festival we can go to the dance together! Bye!" Hex said as she waved and closed the door.

"Bye" I mumbled.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the place. I sighed. I really don't want to go but what's the harm in having a little fun?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**HEY! THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 1! PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!**_


End file.
